


【EC|PWP】Air

by cherikit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Sex, Angry Sex, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik no, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikit/pseuds/cherikit
Summary: DOPF时期的机震，盥洗室的angry sex





	【EC|PWP】Air

"YOU ABANDONED ME!!"  
这句话像一记重弹炸响在Erik的大脑里，就在一分钟前，他的老朋友恶狠狠地抓着他的领子对他吼道，而他却完全记不清自己回应了什么——这是他失去理智的后果。  
Erik只记得在他说出那些该死的话后，那对不复清澈的湛蓝色瞳孔猛然缩小，Charles那样看着他像是被他扼住了脖子而窒息。  
一些东西在慢慢破碎。  
或许他该知道，那是他曾深爱如今却无以挽回的。

耳边的巨响如平地惊雷，盥洗室的门被狠狠摔上，驾驶室里的Hank和Logan探出头来，在Erik令人窒息的目光中打断了想要询问的念头，Hank甚至还在缩回身子前关上了驾驶室的门。  
这很好，机舱里只有他一个人了，安静的环境很适合他整理思路——但这显然不奏效。  
他的脑子里除了那句"You abandoned me"只剩下Charles看着他的那双蓝眼睛。  
要不是那个曾经的心灵控制者服用了过多药物而失去他绝妙的能力，Erik几乎要怀疑是不是他一直在他的脑海里大叫。  
但他现在确实是无法做到了，暂时的。  
Charles只是为了求得像从前那样能够站立、奔跑，做一个常人能所做到的，而不是注定坐在轮椅上度过余生。  
他甚至只是为了求得睡一个好觉。  
这个认知终于缓缓潜进了Erik的脑海，谁抛弃了谁似乎不那么重要，但他地地确确是伤害了Charles——仅仅为了这一点，Erik压抑在内心深处的愧疚感几乎令他措手不及，他无法克制地想起古巴沙滩上怀里的人含泪笑着说sorry,but we do not.那没有任何责怪，怨恨Erik的意思，却在Erik心脏的某个部分深深地剜了一刀。  
这个巨大的伤口像沉睡的野兽，而如今它苏醒了，疯狂地激起了Erik的疼痛和愤怒。  
这让他失控，让他一次又一次地伤害Charles——那个他最不想伤害的人。Erik觉得自己有必要做些什么，来摆脱这头疯兽的控制。

Erik还没意识到，但他的身体已经先一步行动了，连他自己都不知道他是从飞机上的哪个地方找出一副棋盘。  
有那么一瞬间，他望着手中的棋盘宛如置身于几年前的那个夜晚，温暖的壁炉和微醺的Charles，那时候一切都美好的像一个梦。  
而他以为他早已在冰冷的监狱里抛下了这个不应属于他的梦境。  
他就这么在原地站了一会儿，如梦初醒般把棋盘一点一点地摆好，僵硬地往盥洗室走去。  
他的能力替他轻而易举地打开了门锁，门推开的时候他并没有预料自己会看到什么——Charles双手撑在大理石台上背对着他。  
门响的瞬间Charles像一只受惊的伤兽，他一瞬间的惊慌失措被Erik尽收眼底，Erik有些疑惑，直到他看到了Charles手上紧握的针筒。  
他心下一沉，原先的愧疚感正在被愤怒的疯兽撕去，这实在是荒诞，他对自己说，那个沉溺在悔恨中的Erik该醒醒了，他看着Charles，看着他手里显眼的药剂，一言不发。  
他的眼神令Charles忍无可忍，Charles脸上浮现出那种极度不耐烦的神色，  
“FUCK OFF !”

下一秒，Charles手中一空，针筒摔在墙上的清脆声响仿佛触动了某个开关，刺痛了Charles大脑里的每一根神经。  
前段时间注射的药物已经快要失去作用，而Erik蛮横地打碎了他恢复清醒的机会。   
Charles不可置信地望着他。  
愤怒席卷了狭小空间里的每一处角落，Charles甚至没看清Erik有何动作，他就已被Erik按着后颈狠狠地撞在台前的镜子上，额头和鼻梁传来尖锐冰冷的痛楚令Charles混乱的大脑变本加厉地疼起来，他下意识地发出一连串的咒骂。

Erik按着他的力道徒然加重，他的怒火像利刃刺入了Charles的神经，他模糊地听到Erik俯身靠近他耳边一字一句地说道：“你从前可不是这样的，Charles。”  
他嗡嗡作响的大脑已不足以判断出Erik话语中隐藏的情绪，Charles低低地笑起来，他勉强地转过头反唇相讥：“那你倒是说说我从前是什么鬼样子？这都是拜你所赐，Erik。”  
Charles原以为这句挑衅意味明显的话会招来Erik愤怒的反击，他甚至做好了迎接他的拳头的准备就像在古巴的沙滩上——但这一切都没有发生，突然的寂静令他更加毛骨悚然。  
Erik的手掌探进了他的衬衣下摆，而自己的皮带扣正在自行解开。  
脑海中仅存的一点理智提醒着他接下来会发生什么，但他明白这绝不是一场像十年前那样美妙的性爱。  
巨大的危机感让Charles胡乱挣扎，他几乎用所有的脏话咒骂着Erik让他滚蛋，但这丝毫不起作用，Erik依然死死按住他，把他禁锢在他身下。  
失去维系的西装裤滑到Charles脚边，稍冷的空气附着在他的肌肤，Charles居然有一丝庆幸，这至少表明他还没有失去对他双腿的控制。  
他感觉的到Erik已有些勃起的下身抵在他的大腿根部，他努力往前蹭试图摆脱那一点吓人的热度。  
很显然Erik发现了他的小动作，游走到胸前的手掌惩罚性地用力搓捏他的乳头，Charles痛的几乎要叫出声来。Erik似乎很满意身下人的颤栗，他咬上Charles的耳垂：“你在害怕什么？Charles.”  
Charles无法回应，他精疲力竭地放弃了徒劳的挣扎，他向来无法阻止失去理智的Erik，今天也是一样。  
他的沉默令Erik怒极反笑，Erik粗暴地扯下Charles的底裤，滑落地上的金属皮带扣在他的操控下形成一根柱状体，大力摩擦着Charles紧绷的臀部。  
从金属上传来的温热的触感让Erik感到就像是自己的性器在蹭着他的屁股，这让他觉得有些缺氧。  
那根柱状体缓慢而强硬地探入Charles的股缝，他甚至能感觉到Charles穴口柔软的皱褶一点点被撑开。  
他没察觉到自己何时屏住了呼吸。  
他的下体硬的发疼。

Charles绝望地感受Erik对自己所做的一切，即使如此他也只能颤抖着低声求Erik停下。  
他只希望能有一个带着体温的怀抱而不是冷酷的金属，但身下的寒意渐渐深入骨髓抵达他的心脏，他如坠冰窟。  
被冰冷的金属进入体内的过程Charles一辈子都不愿回想起，他压在镜面上的半边脸有一些湿润，Charles不确定那是血还是眼泪。  
大脑里熟悉的失控感正在侵蚀着他的意识，后穴里扭动的金属让他的身体本能地绷紧，喉咙深处挤出难受的呜咽和呻吟。  
Charles觉得肺腔里的空气被金属一点点地挤走，他下意识地大口呼吸，企图让自己好受一点。

温热紧致的肠壁让金属也有了一些温度，Erik膨胀的欲望几乎让他无法控制它们。Charles紧闭的双眼和张开的双唇却让Erik以为他享受其中。  
深埋后穴的金属疯狂地冲撞起来，Charles甚至能清楚地感受到那根金属一次又一次撞击肠壁时改变了些许形状，精准无误地碾过那个致命的敏感点。  
他发现自己无可救药地硬了。  
他想要尖叫，可是张着嘴却发不出丝毫声音。

“看看你现在是什么样子。”Erik沉迷在眼前淫乱的景象里——他在用金属操着Charles。  
他可以轻易地用能力把他操到高潮，操到昏迷在他的怀里没法去维护那可笑的人类，愚蠢的和平。  
这个念头快要把Erik逼疯，他在脑海中咆哮着，Charles混沌的意识瞬间被他的欲望和憎恨所淹没。  
他的痛苦从未在Charles的脑海中如此鲜明，Charles感到在这撕心裂肺的恨中他有多么的不堪一击。  
他已经做不到像曾经那样耐心地引导他找到平静与愤怒间的那一点，因为如今他们是相同的，选择将自己藏匿在最阴暗的角落。  
在那似乎永无止境的冲撞下Charles的没有药物维持的双腿已经支撑不住，身体失控摔下的那一刻Erik抱住了他的腰，而与此同时Charles后穴里的金属终于安静下来，但Charles的身体仍在止不住地发颤。  
Charles看起来很糟糕，Erik把他抱在怀里轻轻取出了他体内的金属，表面还附着着的体液看起来如此的淫靡不堪。  
Erik并不愿让这个怀抱维持太久，但怀中颤抖的身体让他忍不住收紧了双臂，此时的姿势让他想起从前那无数个缠绵的夜晚，空气里弥漫着欢愉的余韵。  
他忍不住垂下头，诱哄似地轻吻怀中人的耳侧：“亲爱的就这一次，最后一次。”  
Erik把Charles转了个身正面着他，他分开Charles无力垂下的双腿架上肩膀，重新把人压在了洗漱台上。  
"Erik.……"Charles的哀声细不可闻，但回应他的是Erik炙热的欲望，刚刚被开拓过的穴口很容易就能够让Erik尺寸惊人的阴茎顺利进入。  
这与之前的一切大相径庭，Erik的动作放慢了，因为他看到了Charles发红的眼眶和那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛。他不由自主地低下头想触碰Charles因急促呼吸而微张的唇。   
Charles偏过头，躲开了Erik带着补偿意味的吻。  
两个人都沉默了，空气里只剩下肉体拍打的轻微声响。  
Charles该死的能力回来了，但他完全无法在此刻的情况下适应好它，Erik情绪的海啸向他扑面而来，他分辨不清沉沦其中的是Erik的欲望还是他自己的，他听到Erik疯狂地喊着他的名字。  
CharlesCharlesCharles.  
You're mine.  
他几乎要哭出来，Charles感到自己身陷窒息的边缘，像个濒死的落水者在渴求最后一口氧气而死死抓住浪涛中唯一一片木板，他无助地抓紧Erik的手臂。  
Charles无意识地用力掐疼了Erik，他抬起手拨开了Charles额角被汗水沾湿的乱发，他的动作轻到仿佛Charles会因他的触碰而破碎。  
Charles缓慢地转回脸，Erik在他眼中暗涌的海洋里看到了自己的灵魂。  
但仅仅只有那么一瞬间，那幽深的海便对他紧闭。

闭着双眼喘息的Charles让Erik忍不住想把他捣碎在身下又想紧紧抱在怀中。Erik选择了后者，他把Charles因剧烈性爱而不断滑下的身体拉向自己，把呼吸尽数吐在他被稍长卷发遮住的耳畔。  
Erik听到了抽噎的声音，也许是Charles的，也许是他自己的。  
就着这个姿势Erik得以一次次地进入Charles的最深处，引起身下人抑制不住的痉挛和呻吟。  
Charles从未被进入得如此之深，敏感的肠壁不住地收缩，又不断被硬的可怕的巨物凶狠地撞入。  
他扭动着腰想要逃离，却被Erik抓着胯部钉在了他跳动的阴茎上，Erik极大的力度终于让Charles尖叫着哭喊出声，前端射出的白色浊液溅满两人之间。  
Charles浑身虚脱地承受着Erik带来的持续不断的痛苦和快感，泪水模糊了他的视线，他眯着眼看到Erik侧过脸舔咬他的小腿内侧。  
明明没有知觉的地方却传来奇异的痛痒感，这种感觉让Charles的全身血液都涌上了大脑。  
他扭过头不愿再看到这一幕，Erik却故意地放下他肩上的右腿，把它折上Charles胸前好让Charles清楚地看到自己是怎样被他操的一塌糊涂。  
Charles看着Erik粗长的性器进出自己的身体，快感因色情的画面不断累积直到他承受不住。一片空白的大脑甚至无法指挥他闭上眼睛。  
视觉的强烈刺激使羞耻感一遍一遍地冲刷上他的身体，他的全身一定都红透了，他迷迷糊糊地想。  
那还不够。有瞬间他想他离不开他了，他是他呼吸的空气。  
操到大脑缺氧的Charles跟随本能把手臂环在了Erik后颈，身体随他的撞击上下颠簸。  
Erik终于在Charles喊出他的名字时握住他的腰狠狠地冲刺了几下，随着Erik的在体内的释放Charles又一次弓着腰射了出来。  
两人下体的连接处被体液弄得一团糟，Erik没有退出来，Charles仍能感觉到他在他体内的热度，他半软的阴茎仍在湿滑的穴道里留恋似的微微抽动。两人在无言的温存里静默着。  
这一切终于结束了，Charles被Erik抱在怀里累的动不了一根手指。Erik把脸埋进他的颈边，粗重的喘息让他发痒。  
他静静地等他呼吸逐渐平静下来，疲倦地闭上眼睛。他什么都不愿去想。  
他听到Erik闷闷的声音：“你会原谅我的是吗，Charles。”  
我不知道，Erik，我不知道，他一遍遍地重复，对着自己。  
“是的。”  
最终Charles用尽力气说出这个单词，轻如一声叹息。他深吸一口气，轻轻拍打着Erik颤抖的后背，“有件事你该知道。”

我会原谅你。永远。


End file.
